


"Shut up!" "Make me." - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, also i never write smut so all my works are fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Richie climbs in through Eddie's window in the middle of the night and gets more than what he was expecting (spoiler alert, it's their first kiss)





	"Shut up!" "Make me." - Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests they want me to do, you can drop them in my tumblr ask http://sweetpeacheddie.tumblr.com/ask

I climbed through Eddie’s window, not really certain of my exact purpose for riding my bike here at 1 in the morning. However, I didn’t feel I needed one anymore. It seemed like a usual thing for me to do ever since we’d graduated. On this night though, I’d woken up and just felt the sudden urge to be with Eddie. I wasn’t sure why. I’d never had a feeling quite like it before - to simply want to reach out and feel my best friend next to me.

Since it had become such a normal thing now, Eddie’d left the window open, just in case I felt like giving him a visit. I toppled onto his bed - silently cursing him for moving his bed right below the frame of the window - and fell directly on top of the small sleepy boy. He sat up straight, resulting in me being pushed off the tiny single bed.

“What the hell, Richie!” Eddie exclaimed. He checked his bedside clock and let out a sigh. “What are you doing, just jumping on me in the middle of the night?”

I pushed myself off the ground and plonked my body onto the end of Eddie’s bed.

“Well look, Spaghetti Man,” I started, earning a raised eyebrow and an unhappy look on Eddie’s face. I chose to ignore it and continued. “I wouldn’t have to fall on top of you in the middle of the night if you just moved your bed back to where it used to be!”

“For your information, this is MY room. I like my bed here because then I can see the sun when I wake up.”

“Wow,” I said, raising my eyebrows in fake amazement. “What are we, Kaspbrak? Shooting a commercial for some shitty breakfast cereal?”

“Shut up!” Eddie whisper-yelled, clearly being cautious of his loud-snorer, heavy-sleeper of a mother.

“Make me,” I challenged, suddenly feeling braver than usual. It wasn’t until then that I realised how close mine and Eddie’s faces were - just inches apart. But I didn’t want to move away. I didn’t want to create any kind of space between us. In fact, I wanted to close that space. I wanted there to be literally no space at all. Ever. 

And then it really hit me - the reason I woke up craving Eddie Kaspbrak to be by my side. 

And clearly, Eddie had made the same realisation as I felt his hands grab my cheeks and pull me closer to him. He pressed his lips softly against mine, and it felt like lightning was spreading throughout my body. I’d kissed people before, sure. Some being girls, some being guys. But none of them could compare to the way Eddie’s kiss had felt. 

It started soft and slow and warm, but as our lips moved in sync, it got faster. I grabbed Eddie’s small hips and pushed him backwards until his head hit the blue pillow, then placed my legs on either side of his body. 

Eddie’s hands moved from my cheeks and into my hair, raking his fingers through and tugging at the curls. 

I moved my hands from his hips and onto his chest, feeling how fast his heart was beating, almost as if it were about to beat right out of his chest. 

I was the one to pull away, resting mine and Eddie’s foreheads together as we both struggled to catch our breaths. I reached over to Eddie’s bedside table and grabbed his inhaler, and he smiled at me softly before pushing down on it twice to gain control of his breathing. 

“What the fuck was that, Eds,” I said quietly. 

“Got you to shut up, didn’t it?” The younger boy smirked. I laughed and pressed my lips to his again quickly. 

I kicked off my vans, then removed my jeans and t-shirt before climbing into the bed. Eddie’s arms wrapped around me from behind and I felt him place a gentle kiss to the back of my neck. 

I breathed in deeply, finally feeling happy and content, and not wanting to change a single thing.


End file.
